Tsubasa Chronicle: LO QUE SIENTO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: ONESHOTS..."Estoy aquí... Véeme... fijo al corazón"
1. A mi lado para siempre

Oneshots basado en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

…

_**1**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

…

…

_Estoy rogando para que esto no acabe, para que las plumas sigan existiendo en todos los mundos posibles, para tenerte a mi lado siempre. Por siempre. No quiero que esto acabe. No quiero que mis ojos se vuelvan a cerrar en noches sin retorno. Quiero estar contigo, verte a los ojos y saber que siempre estarás conmigo. _

_Estoy aquí. Frente a ti. Esperando que me veas de la forma en que yo te veo. Vamos, no temas. Aquí estaré siempre que quieras ver a través de mis ojos. _

_Mis manos siempre listas para viajar por tu rostro. Siempre anhelando sentir tu piel, aunque sea por accidente. Siempre respirando de ti, de tus movimientos y de tus suspiros de fastidio. _

_Estoy aquí, quieto... sólo para ti. _

_Mis sueños se han vuelto espejos de ti; mis memorias, paraísos en que rememoro cada segundo que me das._

_No olvides. Que yo no voy a olvidar nunca._

_Nunca._

**-------------- **

**----- **

**Fin**


	2. Magia

Fics basado en Tsubasa Chronicles

**2 **

**Por DarkCryonic**

No pudo evitar abrir grandemente sus ojos. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Sus pulmones se inflaron con fuerza y retuvo el aire. Frente a él, las aras del destino, aquello que siempre quiso evitar venía resueltamente a su encuentro.

Y fue que lo decidió. Tenía que hacer algo para detener el sonido de los cascos de la muerte que resonaban en su cerebro.

--Magia.

Sí, era lo único de lo que disponía. De lo único que podria valerse. Miró levemente a sus compañeros y supo que valía la pena. Sabía que aquello los enlazaba, lo que nunca había querido que pasase.

Solía creer que todo aquel que se vinculaba con él, terminaría siendo herido. Y seguía creyendo firmemente en ello. Pero tenía que hacerlo. En sus manos estaba desligarse un poco de la ceguera y hacer algo por el bien de todos. Devolver en parte todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Soltó el aire silbando y formando con el sonido las iconografías que en otro tiempo había sellado con su cayado.

Percibió la mirada sorprendida del ninja. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Sabía que era lo único, pero también que era el primer paso hacia aquello que no quería.

Les salvaba la vida. Eso era algo que no se iba a dejar pasar. Pero lo valía... lo valía.

....................

.........

.....

FIN


	3. Sangre

**FIC BASADO EN TSUBASA CHRONICLES.**

_**Spoiler: Tsubasa Tokio R.**_

**3**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…………

…**.. **

Nuevamente frente al destino que nunca quise vivir. Tú, queriéndome dejar en esta realidad. Yo… tratando de entender cuál es tu afán.

_¿Qué no ves que es mejor que muera?_

_¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de querer salvarme?_

Apenas puedo mantenerme despierto y no tengo las suficientes fuerzas para detenerte.

_¿Qué no ves que nos estás uniendo de forma definitiva?_

Pero ya es tarde. Lo sé cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre entra en mi boca y mi cuerpo se contrae en un dolor intenso y que no creo haber sufrido nunca.

_**¿Qué has hecho?**_

_**¿Y por qué?**_

…………………..

…………..

…..

**FIN**.


	4. Yo decido

**FIC BASADO EN TSUBASA CHRONICLES.**

_**Spoiler: Tsubasa Tokio R.**_

**4**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…………

…

¿Y ahora qué es lo que soy?

Si antes me sentía desdichado, ahora parezco ser la desdicha en cuerpo y alma.

Ya ni siquiera soy humano.

La cadena que nos une se ha vuelto mucho más pesada. Es tu vida, es mi vida… es la sangre que te mantiene vivo y que me servirá de alimento. Pero no creas que he aceptado el trato. No beberé de ti.

Antes prefiero morir.

¿Entiendes?

Tú decidiste sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos.

Ahora soy yo quien decide, sin tomarte en cuenta a ti.

Si tú mueres, yo muero.

Pero si yo muero, tú serás libre.

…………………..

…………..

…..

**FIN**.


	5. Imagen

**FIC BASADO EN TSUBASA CHRONICLES.**

**5**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…………

…**.. **

**--Quiero estar solo.—**Dije tratando de hacerle llegar mi enojo.

**--No has comido.**

**--No tengo intenciones de hacerlo.—**Dije alejándome de él.

**--¿Por qué no?**

**--Porque yo no pedí tener que vivir así.**

**--Sigues huyéndole a los problemas…--**Dijo antes de sonreír de forma socarrona.

**--Tú no tienes idea, Kurogane.**

**--Entonces cuéntame… Dime qué es lo que pasa y dejaré de molestarte.—**Dijo mirándome con fijeza.

"_Cómo si fuera tan fácil. Si ya tienes una imagen no muy grata de mí, mi verdad la volverá peor."_

**--Vete al diablo…--**Murmuré antes de salir del lugar dando un portazo.

…………………..

…………..

…..

**FIN**.


	6. Terco

**FIC BASADO EN TSUBASA CHRONICLES.**

**6**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…………

…

Cerró los ojos con desgano. Estaba tan cansado y hambriento que ya no podía pensar de forma clara. Afirmó su frente en el cristal de la ventana y abriendo los ojos con lentitud, trató de enfocar su vista en algún punto afuera que lo distrajera de aquella sensación.

Pero la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada. Sólo había una respuesta y estaba en el cuarto contiguo, quizás en alguna pose de "**te lo dije**".

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Estaba decidido. Él no había querido que la relación con Kurogane cambiara a algo de este estilo. Si antes creía que se acercaban porque estaban volviéndose algo parecido a amigos, cosa que creyó imposible e innecesaria en un momento, ahora… aquello se había vuelto un lazo que se negaba a mantener.

Hay cosas que sólo no podían ser.

Escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se habría. No cambió su posición junto a la ventana sentado en el suelo y aún con la cara en el cristal.

Unos pasos se acercaron hasta él y sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

**--En verdad, eres muy terco…**

**--Te dije que quiero estar solo…--**Dijo tratando de quitar la mano del pelinegro.

**--Si te dejo sólo terminarás causando más problemas.**

**--Estoy bien… mi magia me mantiene.—**Dije apenas. Su mano tomó ahora mi rostro y me hizo girar hasta verlo. Sus ojos más negros que nunca me miraban de manera fija.--**¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?**

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, quizás sorprendido por mi pregunta…

**--¿Aún con ganas de morir?—**Preguntaste a tu vez.

**--si me hubieras dejado, hubiera sido un problema menos. Ése clon no tendría el poder que ahora tiene.**

**--Pero sin ti no podríamos saber donde está… o sí?**

**--Eso no me hace sentir mejor.—**Cerré los ojos nuevamente.

…………………..

…………..

…..

**FIN**.


	7. Anemia

**FIC BASADO EN TSUBASA CHRONICLES.**

**7**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…………

…

Mi cuerpo se siente cansado. ¿Qué diablos pasó? Mis ojos parecen…

**--¿Estás despierto?—**Preguntó una voz suave a mi lado. De un saltó me senté sobre la cama. Estaba en el cuarto y una chica extraña vestida de blanco me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

**--¿Quién es usted?**

**--Oh… no se preocupe. Soy la enfermera Jones. Sus amigos me llamaron. Dijeron que tenía anemia, así que un doctor le revisó. Espero que se sienta mejor.**

"¿Doctor?" Miré a todos lados buscando algún indicio, hasta que noté que mi brazo izquierdo estaba descubierto y tenía una curita.

**--¿qué hicieron?—**Pregunté.

**--Ah…sólo una transfusión. No debe preocuparse. Su amigo fue muy amable. **

**--¿Amigo? **

**--Sí, él nos contó que usted sufre de anemia y que a veces ha tenido que pasar por esto… Tiene que cuidarse mejor. Parece más pálido de lo común…**

**--Yo…**

**--Lo dejaré seguir descansando. No se preocupe. Sólo duerma un poco más y estará como nuevo.—**Dijo alejándose con naturalidad y sin dejar de sonreír.

_Me las pagarás Kurogane…_

…………………..

…………..

…..

**FIN**.


	8. Dormir

**FIC BASADO EN TSUBASA CHRONICLES.**

**8**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…………

…

Dormir. Mientras duermo olvido lo presente y me sumerjo en las sensaciones que he querido dejar atrás. Me precipito, me envuelvo en la culpa manifiesta, en la sensación inquebrantable de que no importa lo que haga o lo que diga, porque estaré marcado por la eternidad.

Dormir. No ver los ojos de quienes se duelen por mi estado. Pero saber que aquellos iris de mi pasado están en todos lados, dentro y fuera de mí… observando… infundiéndome el mayor temor…el de nunca llegar a ser perdonado.

**--¿Aún dormido?—**Pregunta una voz.

**--Siempre**.—Respondo desde bajo de las mantas.

**--¿Y cuándo piensas despertar?**

"_**El día que me muera, Kurogane…"**_

**DC**

Junio de 2009


	9. Mascara

**FIC BASADO EN TSUBASA CHRONICLES.**

**9**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…………

…

Huir. Es lo que siempre has querido hacer. Fue lo que inició tu viaje. ¿Acaso no te cansas de hacerlo una y otra vez?

Podrías si quiera disimular esa necesidad de escape, parecer alegre, pero de una forma creíble. No de esta, que sólo provoca que tenga necesidad de sacarte en cara tu mascara cada vez que tengo oportunidad.

Fye… si es que ése es tu nombre… ¿Por qué no te detienes y ves a tu alrededor? ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a lo que está pasando… y a lo que ya pasó y que no puedes cambiar?

¿Crees que podría salir algo mal? ¿Crees que habría algo más que empeorar?

Abre los ojos. Ya no estás solo.

--------

-----

**DC**

**junio de 2009**


End file.
